Drama in Paris
by bluesmurfs
Summary: Ty, Cece, Rocky, Duece and...John? Uh-oh, their weekly planned trip in Paris, turns out to be more than they had expected.
1. Chapter 1

Cece stared out the plane window as it started to descend.

A week in Paris.

The city of love.

Cece looked over at Rocky, who just woke up, rubbing her eyes.

Two rows behind them, sat Deuce and Ty, who were both fidgeting with their phones.

All Cece could think was, _A whole week with some of my most favorite people in the world, in Paris. This is going to be an amazing trip. Taking a break from drama, and just enjoying ourselves. Oh and Ty-_

Cece smiled. Ty. Oh her sweet and cute wonderful _boyfriend._ Cece's face had a dreamy expression as she repeated the word in her mind over and over again.

"Cece! CECE!" Cece jumped, hitting her elbow on the arm rest.

Rocky shook her head. "Thinking about Ty?"

Cece stayed quiet for a moment, refusing to swoon. "Thinking about Duece?" She ask, cleverly.

Rocky turned her head away, blushing.

TWO HOURS LATER

Cece stumbled into the hotel room, exhausted. It had taken them forever to get a cab, and once they did, the driver only spoke French.

Ty came into the room, unlike Cece, full of energy. Wearing his cute black hat, he reached down and pulled Cece up from the chair, embracing her into a hug.

She groaned. "Don't tell me we're going out. Can't we sleep? I'm airplane lagged."

Ty chuckled. "Jet lagged."

"But we took an airplane not a-"

_Knock knock._

They pulled away, walking over to the door. As Cece pulled it opened, her face turned red.

"Hey, Cece, remember me? John?"

Ty's expression turned sour, remembering exactly who John was.

"Hii..." Cece said cautiously, looking towards Ty.

_Ok, _Cece thought, _scratch that. Drama just follows me everywhere, whether I, or Ty, _she added, staring up at him, _like it or not._


	2. A little exmust I say?

So, I know I haven't written in forever (forgive me!) but school has making me so busy. Winter break _finally_ came so for the next 2 weeks, review as much as you can so I'll write stories/chapters. Speaking of that, anyone want a new story? It starts off of how Cece and Ty started dating. Let me know. ;)

Cece's POV

I smiled awkwardly. "So...John, watcha, watcha doing here?" John noticed the angry glare from Ty and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "To come hang out with you." He laughed, jokingly. Ty took a step foward but I grabbed his hand and interlocked my fingers with his. "Yeah, um, haha, I meant in Paris." John laughed. "I know I was just joking with you."

"Anyways, I'm on vacation. I was walking around when I saw bright red hair. I couldn't let it go so I followed you here." I nodded, "Oh thats um...thats...not at all stalkerish." I smiled. I looked up at Ty and elbowed him as if to say something.

He smiled and I let out a silent sigh of relief. "Yeah, gotta go!" "Wait, what?" John said as Ty closed the door and locked it.

"Ok...? What was that all about?" I asked as Ty paced around the room. "You know it's about you and him how he used to be in my position...!" Ty stated.

"What? Ohhh, my ex boy-"

"DON'T say the word."

"Tyyy." I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoe-ing just the slightest bit. "You know I love you. You shouldn't be jealous." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I guess."

Rocky opened the door. "Hey Cece, Ty. Did you see your ex BOYFRIEND? He's in the hallway hanging with Deuce. (or is it Duece? Sorry bad speller) Remember how he had that eightt pack? Didn't he even surf for a while? He was kinda cute, I still can't you believe you dumped that hunk of hotness. Oh well, more for the ladies!" Rocky blabbed.

Cece looked at her boyfriend...the current one.

Ty grabbed his jacket and stomped out, disappearing down the stairs.

Someone's got a little attiude. Haha, can't blame him though! That's it for tonight. Maybe more tomorrow?(:


	3. Chapter 3

I shivered walking through the streets of Paris. "Ty? Tyyy..." My teeth clattered on the Y. Of course I had always imgained Paris as a warm sunny place, but it was winter break..."Ty?" I whispered nervously as I walked past a gang of guys. They looked dangerous as they eyeballed me so I sped up my walking. However, I felt one of them grab my arm and pull me close, "Hey pretty." He said in a very bad tone as his big burly hands wrapped around my petite firgue.

"Let go of me." I said, too frozen in shock to move a muscle. "Sure, when we find a hotel." He whispered in my ear and I screamed. I finally started to at least struggle in an attempt to pull away. When I kept on twirling trying to grip myself away, I strangely noticed one guy left. All the other guys were gone.

He handed the guy a washcloth. What the...

My vision slowly started to blur. "Mhm I...what...Ty..." I tried speaking but I was slowly starting to get tired. Then all of a sudden I heard a screech of tires as if a car pulled up. He tried pushing me in. I struggled even though I felt completely weak. Then, without warning, my vision was terrible, and my body completely shut off. And for the first time in my life, me, Cece Jones, had no plans. I just fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

I woke up with a massive headache. My vision was still blurry, so I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and stared around me...was this a...hospital room? What?

"Ow!" I pressed a hand to my forehead as if that would make it better but it just made it worst. A doctor came in. He handed me some pill and water, and I greedily drank. "Morning, Cece. Good thing I just got in."

"What?" I said. It's been a night?

"What happened?" I asked, tying my hair up into a ponytail.

"Maybe your friend can tell you, he slept here." He?

The doctor went into the hallway. A few seconds later, in the doorway appeared...ty.

"Cece." He said, a little pink in the cheeks.

"Should I start from the beginning?" He said.

I nodded as he took a seat on the bed and listened as my memory picked up and it felt as if it was happening again.

Thats it. ;) for now.


End file.
